leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yorick
|date = June 22, 2011v1.0.0.120 |health = 60 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 421 (+85) |mana = 265 (+35) |damage = 51.5 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+3.0%) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+3.6) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 8.5 (+0.70) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.45) |speed = 320 }} Yorick, the Gravedigger is a champion in League of Legends.A New Champion Approaches: Yorick, the Gravedigger at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities Each of Yorick's basic abilities allow him to summon a ghoul possessing the following characteristics: * The ghouls will immediately try to attack the closest enemy champion to them and won't stop following and attacking them until they die or lose vision on them. * The ghouls' total health and attack damage is equal to 35% of Yorick's total health and attack damage. * The ghouls' attacks benefit from Yorick's armor penetration. * The ghouls' health is reduced by 20% of their max health every second. This limits their max duration to 5 seconds. * The ghouls take 50% reduced damage from AoE spells and are immune to slows. * They have a base 10 armor and magic resistance plus 2 per level of Yorick. * Their base attack speed is 0.670 and does not increase by level. * Their movement speed is depending on Yorick's level. * The ghouls are classified as allied minions for all intents and purposes, including turret targeting priority. * The Revenant is a pet for all purposes including player control and turret targeting. |secondname = Omen of Pestilence |secondinfo = (Active): Yorick summons a Decaying Ghoul at a target location, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies on the area for 1.5 seconds. While the Decaying Ghoul remains alive enemies near it are slowed. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 600 (estimate) *'AoE Radius:' 200 (estimate) |secondlevel = |thirdname = Omen of Famine |thirdinfo = (Active): Yorick deals magic damage to the target and heals for 40% of the damage dealt. A Ravenous Ghoul is summoned behind the target and it will heal Yorick for the damage it deals. *'Range:' 550 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Omen of Death |ultiinfo = (Active): Yorick conjures a revenant in the image of one of his allies that will have a percentage of their max health and attack damage. The revenant lasts for up to 10 seconds. If his ally dies while its revenant is alive, the revenant sacrifices itself to reanimate them temporarily by restoring them to full health and give them time to enact vengeance. The reanimation will last for up to 10 seconds. During this time, the ally can use all of his abilities. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 900 (estimate) |ultilevel = }} Notes * The ghouls don't award any gold or experience when killed. ** However, if a ghoul is killed with , or then the bonus gold is gained. ** Additionally, destroying a ghoul will award a stack for , , , , , and . * Stacks from items such as , , and , as well as are lost immediately upon the first "death" with Omen of Death active, not after reincarnation and death. * In Dominion, during the reincarnation of , Yorick or the champion brought back can not capture a point or stabilize a point to stop it from firing at an ally. * Yorick's ghouls can trigger , , and etc. * During the reincarnation of , you cannot use any summoner spells. * ghouls can max attack 3 times during their life span. References Category:2011 release Category:Season One release